


Оборотная сторона Луны

by Keishiko



Category: GoShogun | Macron 1 (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keishiko/pseuds/Keishiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не только у Луны есть оборотная сторона. У наших героев — тоже.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Оборотная сторона Луны

Ах, Париж, Париж! Огромная круглая луна висит над островом Ситэ и собором Парижской Богоматери, окутывает туманом холм Монмартр, золотит ступени прекрасного Сакре-Кёр. Ищут развлечений гуляки, смеются девушки, льётся в стаканы вино. Париж! Нет города прекраснее, когда ночь воцаряется над миром и полная луна властвует безраздельно…  
Скотт обожает Париж в такое время. Он знает все злачные места Монмартра, где парижанки прекрасны и доступны, где можно достать настоящий абсент, где никто не спросит, кто ты и откуда, только — найдётся ли у тебя достаточно денег, чтобы заплатить за исполнение своих желаний.  
— Ты поэт, янки, — смеётся стройная белокурая девушка, прижимаясь грудью к плечу Скотта. Он целует её запястье.  
— Литератор.  
— Звучит занудно.  
— Я пишу роман.  
— Так уже лучше, — она склоняется к его уху. — И о чём же этот роман?  
— О гении и безумце. О Париже. О тайнах тёмных улиц. И о прекрасных девушках, — Скотт поворачивает прелестницу к себе, её губы дразняще размыкаются всего в дюйме от его собственных. — Я пишу римейк «Джека-потрошителя»,милая.  
— Как интересно, — она облизывает губы, касаясь его дыханием. — Если хочешь узнать побольше о Париже и девушках, я могу помочь.  
— Буду счастлив.  
Он помогает ей встать и выводит на улицу. Ночной воздух кружит голову. У него уже снята комната в отеле неподалёку, его любимая комната с толстыми стенами — бывшая монастырская келья — и полуглухим хозяином, не спрашивающим документы при чек-ине.  
Девушка, имя которой Скотт так и не спросил, обвивает рукой его талию. Она молода, вряд ли старше восемнадцати; ярко-красная помада делает её не взрослой, а смешной, похожей на ожившую куклу. Кукла смеётся и мурлыкает себе под нос какую-то песенку. Она действительно окажет ему неоценимую услугу.  
Скотт предпочитает писать с натуры.  
Из темноты раздаётся стук каблуков, и навстречу им по улице Аббатис выходит Кэти. На ней легкомысленное платье, едва прикрывающее бёдра — ах, что бы сказал доктор Шагал? Алых губ не касалась помада, в глазах переливаются все огни ночного Парижа. Она ведёт за руку длинноволосого юношу, переставляющего ноги словно во сне. Наверное, очередной художник. Или поэт. Богема! Кто их считает?  
Скотт чуть заметно кивает в знак приветствия. Кэти улыбается ему через плечо, сверкнув уже начавшими отрастать клыками.  
Одурманенный её красотой юноша ничего не замечает.

Когда до рассвета остаётся всего пара часов, Скотт уже заканчивает уборку. Его одежда упакована в вакуумный пакет — чудесное изобретение современности. Большая клеёнчатая сумка, ждущая у дверей, скоро упокоится на дне Сены. Напоследок Скотт принимает душ, тщательно чистит ногти и брызгает на себя одеколоном.  
Пока возвращаться на Макрон-базу.

Джет Кэти догоняет его ещё над городом, и они летят вместе, прощаясь с Парижем до следующего раза.  
Из ангара они поднимаются в молчании, прислушиваясь к доносящимся из машинного отделения шорохам. Главное теперь — не попасться на глаза командиру. Но удача на их стороне, и они расходятся по своим каютам, обмениваясь напоследок понимающими улыбками.

Наутро в столовой Макрон-базы весело и сонно. Кэти разливает чай в две кружки: одну ставит на стол, вторую обхватывает ладонями и шумно дует на горячий чай, морща нос. На щеках у неё алеет румянец. Скотт смакует чёрный кофе. Тостер многообещающе пощёлкивает таймером, вкусный запах поджаренного хлеба уже разливается по столовой.  
Из коридора раздаётся дробный стук когтей. Огромный волк взлетает на свободный стул и с размаху суёт морду в кружку, разбрызгивая чай по столу. Сейчас, после восхода солнца, он уже не опасен.  
— Свинья ты, а не волк, — укоризненно говорит Скотт, намазывая масло на горячий тост. Трёхдюймовые клыки щёлкают у самых его пальцев. — Эй, какого хрена?! Я себе делал!  
Волк довольно облизывается.  
— Держи, Джей, — Кэти протягивает волку второй тост и, пока он ест, запускает пальцы в лохматую гриву. — Хорошо погулял сегодня?  
Волк трётся носом о её щёку, и девушка смеётся.  
Когда к ним присоединяется Нейтан, чай со стола уже вытерт, а Скотт с волком мирно делят на двоих сэндвич.  
— Доброе утро, Нейтан. Чаю? — предлагает Кэти.  
— Привет! Нет, Энди говорит, что сок полезнее.  
Он нажимает пару кнопок на пульте, который вертит в руках, и въехавший вслед за ним в столовую красный робот издаёт несколько звуков разной тональности.  
— Нет, я не хочу кашу, — возражает Нейтан. — Она невкусная.  
Ещё несколько гудков.  
— Хорошо, но только с ветчиной.  
Повинуясь нажатию кнопок, робот поднимает манипулятор и открывает холодильник.  
— Я не же англичанин, — поясняет Нейтан, — скажи, Кэти?  
Пилоты переглядываются.  
— Извини, я прослушала, что говорил Энди, — находится Кэти.  
Нейтан вздыхает.  
— Он сказал, что англичане всегда завтракают овсянкой. Но я-то американец.  
Он с удовольствием запивает соком сэндвич из зернового хлеба с ветчиной. Кэти гладит его по плечу. Ни у кого из них нет опыта общения с детьми, тем более — такими… особенными. Они не знают, как объяснить Нейтану, что роботы не разговаривают, а Энди управляет сам Нейтан с помощью своего пульта. Да и стоит ли пытаться? Врачи говорят, что от шизофрении невозможно излечиться, а Нейтан полностью уверен, что Энди общается с ним…  
По крайней мере, эти воображаемые беседы хорошо влияют на Нейтана. Каким-то чудом он ухитрился создать себе образ воспитателя, в меру строгого, заботящегося о мальчике. Троим пилотам остаётся только надеяться, что Энди не прикажет Нейтану сделать что-то плохое.  
А ещё их беспокоит, что в последнее время Нейтан начал проводить слишком много времени у терминала бортового компьютера. И одному только Богу известно, что за голоса раздаются при этом в его голове.  
— Вы закончили?  
В дверном проёме вырастает высокая фигура в чёрном. Рука Кэти замирает на плече Нейтана. Скотт торопливо допивает последний глоток кофе.  
— Почти.  
— Через час у вас тренировка. Не опаздывайте. Мы телепортируемся в пустыню Сахара.  
Фигура разворачивается и исчезает в коридоре. Собравшийся в столовой экипаж тихо выдыхает. Хорошего настроения как не бывало.  
Профессор Бриджер был гением, но одну ошибку он всё-таки допустил. Он собрал их на Макрон-базе, рассказал, что им предстоит делать, а затем погиб. И теперь его верный помощник следит, чтобы всё оставалось в точности так, как хотел профессор. База телепортируется из одной точки земного шара в другую. Трое пилотов сражаются со злом. Нейтан учится. Так было, есть и будет. Доктор Шагал позаботится об этом. Никто не смеет возразить ему.  
Никто не хочет узнать, на что способен оставшийся без хозяина голем.

***

В подземном —подлунном — дворце про полнолуние не помнят. Да и зачем? Чары Луны властны лишь на Земле, на самой Луне они бессильны.  
— Земля будет принадлежать нам, — гремит под сводами тронного зала гулкий голос. Огромная, мощная фигура императора нависает над своими миньонами, как грозовая туча. — На этот раз люди увидят нашу силу!  
— Да, ваше величество, — склоняют головы три генерала.  
— У вас всё готово, доктор?  
— О да, ваше величество, — щуплый человечек выступает вперёд, нервно потирая руки. — Моё новое творение, мой робот… он идеален. Почти идеален. Я собрал его… впрочем, вам это наверняка неинтересно. Его боевая мощь в три раза выше, чем у предыдущего экземпляра. И он почти понимает слова. Он ещё не способен сам принимать решения во время боя, приходится управлять, но я уверен, ещё несколько экспериментов…  
— Хорошо, что ты уболтал его переключиться на роботов, — вполголоса замечает одноглазый генерал. — Много бы мы навоевали с его прошлыми… экспериментами.  
Юношу рядом с ним передёргивает.  
— Они отвратительно выглядели. И дурно пахли.  
— Вкусно они пахли, — басит третий генерал, причмокивая губами, — человечинкой. Подтухшей. Такой деликатес!  
Юноша негодующе утыкается носом в алую розу, словно спасаясь от воображаемого запаха.  
Их маленькая перебранка остаётся незамеченной — император слушает тщедушного гения, рассказывающего, как близки его творения к обретению жизни. Он не задумывается, откуда взяться жизни в роботах. Он просто собирает их одного за другим, как собирал когда-то человеческие тела…  
Пока юноша с розой не решил, что они дурно пахнут.  
Вскоре аудиенция заканчивается, и генералы, преклонив колени, ждут, когда император покинет зал. Его плащ шуршит по полу подобно гигантской змее, пока тяжёлые шаги затихают в отдалении.  
Первым поднимается Джералдан.  
— Захватим Землю! — гремит он. — Да! Наконец она будет наша!  
— Толку-то, — морщится Блейд.  
— Мы покажем этим людишкам, кто тут хозяин! Они думают, что всё могут! Расползлись по свету, вырубили леса, настроили церквей… Когда я верну своё царство, ни один смертный не посмеет переступить его границу!  
Блейд с Абиханом переглядываются и вздыхают. Воспоминания Джералдана об утраченном царстве они уже знают наизусть.  
— … и скалы! Могучие скалы над фьордами! А мой подземный дворец! Больше этого в десять, нет, в двадцать раз! Колонны из кварца! Светящиеся мхи!  
Вокруг них расползается мрак; бледно-зелёные островки света вокруг цепляющегося за стены мха освещают витые колонны, поднимающиеся к потолку, и прозрачные сталактиты. Где-то рядом капает вода, мерцают кристаллы в стенах, тянутся вверх грибы на тонких ножках…  
Внезапно потолок обрушивается, и пещеру заливает нестерпимо яркое солнце. Джералдан отшатывается с воплем ужаса, закрывается обеими руками, но свет окутывает его с головы до ног… и ничего не происходит.  
Иллюзия исчезает, а Абихан заливисто хохочет, гладя на сыплющего проклятиями тролля, понявшего, что смертоносный свет был не настоящим.  
— Придушу! Шкуру спущу! Хвосты пообрываю!  
— Попробуй, — ухмыляется Абихан, совершенно не задетый угрозами. Этот дурень, кажется, думает, что он и пары сотен лет не разменял. — Только потом не жалуйся, если выйдешь под солнце. Под настоящее солнце.  
Тролль притихает. Он знает: соратнику ничего не стоит сделать так, чтобы выход под стеклянный купол базы показался тёмным коридором. И Джералдан до последнего ничего не заметит. Пока солнце не обратит его в камень.  
Страх за свою жизнь — плохая основа для товарищества, но вполне подходящий повод для временного перемирия.

То, что в каюте есть ещё кто-то, Блейд понимает прежде, чем успевает зажечь свет.  
— Что тебе нужно?  
Растянувшийся на кушетке Абихан довольно щурится.  
— Где же «добрый вечер», капитан? Рядом Джералданом вы превращаетесь в варвара.  
— Поучи моряка манерам. Говори, зачем пришёл, или проваливай.  
Он старается не смотреть, потому что в этом есть что-то неправильное. Неестественное. Блейд наливает себе рома, усаживается в кресло у искусственного камина, и тут же слышит за спиной шорох.  
— Твоя помощь, — шепчет Абихан у его виска. — Помоги мне, и я дам тебе, что ты хочешь.  
Усилием воли Блейд заставляет себя не поворачивать голову.  
— Во-первых, я понятия не имею, где искать твою цацку. Во-вторых, что ты можешь мне дать?  
— Землю.  
Капитан невесело смеётся.  
— Зачем мне Земля? Ты прекрасно знаешь, что меня там ждёт. Я сыт морем по горло.  
— Не Землю — землю. Ты видел, на что я способен, но ты не видел всего. Мы обогнём мыс Горн, обещаю. Ты и я. Если ты поможешь мне…  
Шёпот так сладок, слова так соблазнительны. Хочется закрыть глаза и слушать их бесконечно, и верить, что это правда… Блейд стискивает зубы, вырываясь прочь из грёз.  
— Я подумаю, — бросает он.  
Смешок над самым ухом, шорох одежд, тихий стук закрывшейся двери — и он снова один. Капитан откидывается в кресле, переводя дыхание и чувствуя себя так, словно только что прошёл свозь шторм. Ром горчит на языке.  
Он брал на абордаж галеоны и водил корабль в грозовом море, он не боялся ни Бога, ни Дьявола, и был за это наказан, но даже тогда не испытал страха — лишь ярость. Он видел морских змеев, слышал пение русалок в ночи, а когда на палубе его корабля появился незнакомец и предложил капитану возможность снова ощутить под ногами твердь — лишь расхохотался и велел матросам бросить придурка за борт. Ему ли снять проклятие, этому мальчику с тонкими нежными руками и по-женски томным взглядом? Пусть кормит рыб за то, что осмелился шутить над ним.  
Он ошибся тогда. Только ступив на пол лунной базы, Блейд — тогда ещё Филипп Ван дер Деккен — понял, что его спутник — не совсем человек. И с тех пор не раз задумывался: не сделал ли он ещё большую глупость, чем триста лет назад?  
Он не знает, чего на самом деле хочет от него Абихан, но почти уверен: рано или поздно тысячелетняя тварь в облике прекрасного юноши добьётся своего.

Всё это Абихану прекрасно известно. Как и то, что Джералдан жаждет попробовать его плоть на вкус, а доктор когда-то мечтал пришить его голову одному из своих творений. Его это забавляет. Когда проживёшь на свете столько, сколько он, в мире почти не остаётся вещей, над которыми нельзя позабавиться.  
Приближающегося человека он чувствует издалека, и его улыбка становится шире.  
— Ваше величество, — кланяется он. В каждом движении сквозит издёвка.  
— Ты до сих пор не выполнил своего обещания.  
— Я делаю, что могу. Не моя вина, если ваши слуги недостаточно усердны.  
— Это ты их привёл!  
— И разве вы не одобрили их тогда? Наберитесь терпения, ваше величество.  
— Ты просто тянешь время! — рявкает император. — Думаешь, я не знаю, зачем?  
Абихан скалит в улыбке острые зубы.  
— Вам не нравится моя служба? Тогда откажитесь от неё, — он поднимает руку, и мягкий свет, озаряющий дворец, становится белым, мерцающим, режущим глаза. — Прогоните меня, — украшенные лепниной стены тают, обнажая облупившуюся краску металлических панелей. — Избавьтесь от меня и завоёвывайте Землю сами. Если сумеете.  
Маленький человечек, стоящий перед ним, сжимает кулаки в бессильной ярости. Он лысоват, живот выпирает над ремнём, костюм поношен и засален на воротнике и манжетах. Голос у него тонкий и слегка визгливый.  
— Пока ты ещё подчиняешься мне, чёртово отродье! Дай мне власть над Землёй, и будешь свободен!  
Абихан оказывается рядом так быстро, что человеческий глаз не успевает заметить движение.  
— Осторожнее со словами, ваше величество, — шипит он. — Однажды вы утратите надо мной власть — и тогда я узнаю, какова на вкус ваша кровь. Если не стошнит, конечно.  
Человечек слушает, как удаляются по коридору почти неслышные шаги, и не смеет поднять руку, чтобы стереть со лба испарину. Он в сотый раз проклинает тот день, когда, подобрав выпавшую из пасти лиса жемчужину, поставил себе на службу тысячелетнего кицунэ. Да, тот привёл ему могущественных генералов и безумного изобретателя, превратил старую исследовательскую базу в подземный дворец — но всё это лишь иллюзии, которые в любой момент могут исчезнуть, и что ему делать, если тролль и бессмертный капитан поймут, что он простой человек, маленький и жалкий? Что ему делать, если лис отыщет свою жемчужину и захочет расправиться с бывшим хозяином?  
У него начинают подрагивать колени. Человек, называющий себя Тёмной Звездой, прислоняется к стене и закрывает глаза. Он смертельно устал. И ему очень, очень страшно.


End file.
